Los Cullen ¿ En la feria?
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Beneficencia esa es la palabra mas odiada por los jovenes vampiros cullen desde que supieron que debían participar en una feria gracias a esto. Sobreviviran sin que haya ninguna baja un día de trabajo en la feria.Entren y veran.
1. Capitulo1 Esto no puede estar pasando

Hola pues esto es algo nuevo para mi ya que hoy publico mi primera historia de Twilight, jeje será muy corta en realidad pero decidí incursionar en esta trama jeje es que soy súper fan de Harry Potter y tengo una larga trayectoria con las historias de este joven mago, pero hace unos meses tome la saga de crepúsculo en mis manos y me enamore de toda la trama. Ya saben los personajes que aparecen aquí o son ninguno mio todos son de mi gran colega (si claro :p) Stephenie Mayer.

De que trata? Sencillo que pasaría si por obligación los estudiantes de la preparatoria Forks y casa de los Spartans tuvieran que participar de una feria que se llevara acabo en el pueblo. Que tarea le toca llevar a los cullens? Podran hacerlo y no perder el contol en el intento jaja lean y veran.

Los Cullen ¿En la feria?

Capitulo 1- Esto no puede estar pasando

Edward POV

Música definitivamente era lo mejor que podía existir para calmar los nervios. Bueno si como nervios se podía calificar las casi frenéticas ganas que tengo de matar a alguien en este momento. No son las normales ansias de sangre humana, eso era algo que ya estaba superado hace mucho, son ansias de quizás matar a unos cuantos inmortales que conviven conmigo día a día. Las estupidas e insólitas ideas que se les ocurren a veces es más de lo que puedo soportar en ocasiones. Me senté en el "cómodo" sofá de mi habitación aunque siendo yo vampiro hasta una roca en el centro de mi habitación era cómoda, pero igual me parecía un cómodo sillón. Vaya creo que deliro hace un momento pensaba en a quien quiero cortar la cabeza y echarla a una genial pira y ahora pienso en mi sillón, si definitivamente mis nervios no andan de lo mejor. Traté de bloquear cualquier pensamiento proveniente de nadie que no fuera yo mismo. Busqué entre mis incontables bebés ósea mis discos uno que fuera lo mas ruidoso posible así que me moví a donde tenía el rock pesado, encontrando el genial disco de Metallica, lo coloqué en mi estero. Lo subí a un volumen bastante considerable que casi llegaba a lastimar mis de por sí muy sensibles oídos. Pero realmente no me importó. Y encima de eso Bella no estaba, su padre había decidido pasar un día de calidad como él lo llamaba junto a ella. Se habían ido a Seattle a comer en un restaurante que a él le gustaba mucho y al cual por supuesto por la "buena relación" que tenemos el Sheriff Swan y yo, no estaba invitado. El tenerla lejos aumentaba mi ansiedad y en parte mi enojo. Escuche como de el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación alguien tocaba. Sabía por sus pensamientos quien era antes de abrir la puerta por supuesto.

Pasa Alice- dije en tono de voz normal a pesar de que la música estaba demasiado alta sabía que la duendecilla me oiría.

Hola Edward.- dijo mientras entraba con paso relajado y se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado.- ¿Sigues molesto?- preguntó mientras recostaba su cabeza de mi hombro de forma como solo una hermana lo hace.

¿Qué crees?- le pregunté mirándola con el ceño algo fruncido.

Pues creo que si.- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Pues crees bien Alice.- le respondí aun en tono molesto.

Ay! Pero no es para tanto enojo Eddie es solo una feria, es cooperar un día y ya.- dijo ella tratando de simplificar la gravedad del asunto.

Alice sabes que no es por la feria, sabes por que es que ando enojado, sabes que cuando se lo diga a Bella se va enojar.- dije tratando de que ella viera mi punto de molestia, sabiendo que lo entendió cuando hizo una imagen mental en su de lo que sucedería "genial".- A eso me refiero.- dije aun mas molesto.

Ya veras que ella después entenderá, además es para una buena causa.- agregó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pies y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla para luego retirarse.

Eso espero.- dije sabiendo que ella me había escuchado.

Bella POV

Había visto eterna la cena entre papá y yo. No solo por el hecho de que estaba lejos de Edward que de por sí me ponía ansiosa. Si no por que para mi mala suerte nos tocó un mesero "demasiado servicial" como lo había llamado yo o "Un niñete aprovechado" como "amablemente" lo había llamado mi padre, luego de que se pasara toda la noche diciendo indirectas no muy indirectas y que al final de la cena en el recibo de pago escribiera su numero de teléfono y una nota adjunta que decía "Llámame pronto linda" Tuve que aguantar todo el camino de regreso un sermón de los jóvenes de hoy en día y lo propasados que eran. Diciéndome que me cuidara hasta de Edward que nunca sabía cuando las hormonas se revolvían demasiado. Ya a este punto mis mejillas estaban del color de un jitomate. Por fin llegamos a casa eran alrededor de las 9:30 PM la hora perfecta para que Charlie no anduviera haciendo preguntas de por que me iba a la cama tan temprano.

Bueno Papá me voy a dar una ducha y a dormir. Gracias por la cena estuvo excelente.- le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

No hay de que, solo espero que no se te ocurra nunca llamar al tonto mesero.- dijo con cara de enojo por lo que a mi se me dibujo una inevitable sonrisa en los labios.

No lo haré Papá. Descansa.- dije como despedida y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi cuarto en el sillón junto a la ventana estaba mi Adonis personal. Enseguida encendí la luz para poder verle el rostro a mi hermoso novio que enseguida estaba a unos centímetros de el mío. Juntó sus fríos y deliciosos labios a los míos, haciendo que olvidara hasta mi nombre como era costumbre. Luego se separó mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido. Lo miré un momento a su porcelanico y perfecto rostro y vi que había cierto aire de algo en él. Parecía enojo, pero también culpa o un poco de ambas ¿Qué has hecho Edward Cullen? Pensé obviamente solo para mi, tenía sus ventajas ser un poco fenómeno de vez en cuando y que tu novio que lee la mente de todos no pudiera leer la tuya.

¿Qué sucede Edward?- le pregunté algo preocupada mirando su raro gesto.

Nada Bella- dijo en un tono no muy convincente. No pude evitar mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, podré no ser vampiro ni leer mentes pero era bastante perspicaz- Bueno si hay algo, pero prefiero primero que te tomes una baño y cuando ya estemos tranquilos en el cuarto y tu limpia y lista para dormir hablamos.- añadió haciendo esto que una ansiedad se apoderara de mi, de que podía querer hablar Edward que lo tuviera así. El pareció notar mi creciente estado de ansiedad por que colocó ambas manos en mi cara y me volvió a besar.- No es nada tan grave, así que no te pongas ansiosa- me dijo y esto aunque no me tranquilizó su beso si lo hizo.

Fui y tomé una ducha lo más rápido que pude. Y me coloqué mi nueva piyama cortesía de mi madre, era un pantalón bastante corto de color azul claro y una camisita de manguillos pequeñitos que decía Miss Trouble. Desde lo alto de la escalera le volví a desear buenas noches a mi papá y me adentré en mi cuarto. Edward no pudo evitar emitir una gran y espectacular sonrisa al ver mi piyama.

Mas en lo cierto no puede estar.- dijo haciendo alusión a lo que decía.

Que payaso eres- dije haciendo un gesto de niña mientras le sacaba la lengua, haciendo esto que le diera aun mas risa.

Camine hasta mi cama y me acomodé sentada debajo de las sabanas. Edward hizo lo mismo se quitó sus lustrosos zapatos y se metió bajo las sabanas conmigo. Se recostó sentado del cabezal de la cama y yo me abrasé a él. Ya yo no aguantaba la ansiedad y como vi que el no quería hablar me aventuré a preguntar.

¿De que querías hablar?- pregunté mientras me acomodaba mejor bajo su brazo que me tenía rodeada.

Escuché que tomó una innecesaria bocanada de aire, como si la necesitara y luego comenzó a hablar.

¿Has escuchado acerca de la feria que ofrecerá el hospital donde trabaja Carlisle?- preguntó algo mas serio de lo que se podría esperar de una pregunta así. Esto me confundió.

Pues si escuché a Papá mencionarlo hace unos días. Es una muy buena idea para recaudar dinero para los niños con Cáncer. ¿Pero a que viene la pregunta?– pregunté en tono confundido aun.

Pues veras Bella es que Carlisle quiere que participemos en diferentes actividades que ofrecerá la feria. Y ya nos apuntó a cada uno en una actividad en especial.- dijo como tratando de prolongar decir algo o de plano omitiéndolo.

¿Pero eso es bueno o no?- pregunté muy confundida ya, mientras me incorporaba para mirarlo. No entendía nada.

Pues es bueno ayudar, pero lo que me enoja es en lo que me pusieron a "ayudar"- dijo diciendo esta ultima palabra enmarcada por su dedos.

¿Y en que es eso tan malo en lo que te pusieron a ayudar?- pregunté ya casi al borde de la histeria por los rodeos de mi vampiro personal.

Pues me pusieron en la estación de venta de besos.- dijo finalmente como soltando la bomba final. Por que eso fue para mi casi una bomba, sentí como una incontrolable cólera se apoderaba de mi.

Emmett Pov

Caminaba como un oso enjaulado de lado a lado en mi habitación. Estaba muy molesto. Sentía ganas de romper algo, pero me controlé sabía que si lo hacía mamá se enojaría y Esme molesta era una bomba. Lo sabía y muy bien. El día que arruiné su alfombra persa que llevaba cuidando siglos, esa que había pasado de casa en casa según nos habíamos mudado, por andar jugando a las luchas con Jasper dentro de la casa y romperla en pedazos de un leve tirón al tratar de sacar a Jasper de encima, pensé que me desollaría y luego me echaría a una fogata, aunque según lo que me dijo Edward lo pensó, pero nos ama demasiado para haberlo hecho, pero por si la dudas no tomaría el riesgo. De pronto escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Miré y vi a mi despampánate esposa entrando por ella. Su rubio cabello recogido en una cola, una blusa blanca algo escotada y de manga larga, unos jeans muy apretados y unas botas negras. Como de costumbre se veía hermosa. Se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados pero muy fuertes brazos.

¿Osito sigues enojado?- preguntó en un tono seductoramente infantil que sabía me volvía loco.

Rose como no estarlo- dije rodeando su pequeña cintura con mis brazos.

Pero no tienes por que querido. Es solo un día nada mas.- dijo ella como si nada.

¿Si pero cuantos besaras en un día?- pregunté mordaz, celoso y claro aun enojado.

Emmett lo dices como si fuera a besarlos a todos literalmente, solo serán besos en las majillas.- dijo mi preciosa explicando la horrible situación lo mejor que podía.

¿Pero por que no otra? ¿Por qué tu?- pregunté aun muy celoso.

Por dos razones- dijo levantando sus dos dedos- la primera por que se hizo una encuesta en la escuela y esto dio como resultado que Edward y Yo éramos los mas sexys- dijo con una sonrisa que me sacó un leve gruñido pero continuo- y también somos los mas controlados de todos. Podemos tener humanos muy cerca sin desbocarnos a querer comerlos.-terminó complacida con su explicación y yo aun mas enojado.

Vaya que consolador.- dije lo mas sarcástico que pude y suspiré muy fuertemente.

Ay amor no te pongas así de celosito. Sabes que yo soy solo tuya y los únicos labios que quiero besar son los tuyos.- dijo mi esposa que me acababa de lanzar con toda su fuerza vampirica sobre la cama y en segundos ya estaba sobre mi besando mi cuello haciendo esto se me olvidara cualquier tipo de enojo.

Alice POV

Un ataque de risa se acababa de apoderar de mi, era incontrolable. A veces ver el futuro era la cosa mas graciosa que podía haber y prefería este tipo de visiones hilarantes a cualquier cosa.

¿Qué te causa tanta risa?- escuché que me preguntaba alarmado el amor de mi vida sentado junto a mi.

¿Amor estas seguro que quieres que te diga que te va a tocar hacer en la feria?- pregunté entre risitas, por mas que trataba no podía dejar de reír.

Bueno en este momento, después de ver y analizar tu creciente risa, no estoy muy seguro.- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente, adoraba como se veía su tierno rostro así.

No es tan grave cielo, solo que lo encontré gracioso.- contesté para calmarlo no me gustaba que se pusiera tenso por que inconscientemente me trasmitía la tensión. Vaya ventaja de tener un esposo con ese don pensé algo sarcásticamente.

¿Bueno pero me piensas decir o piensas seguir riendo un rato mas Alice? – preguntó algo malhumorado ya por la situación.

Vaya veo que has pasado mucho tiempo junto a Edward.- dije mirándolo con cara de "que amargado".

Perdona amor- me dijo poniendo carita angustiada, él es muy dulce y eso lo amo de él.

Ah no tienes que disculparte Jazz no esta mal que te enojes de vez en cuando, te vez sexy así- le dije en tono pícaro mientras me acercaba y besaba sus labios, beso que el correspondió al instante.

¿Bueno peque me vas a decir si o no?- preguntó mas relajado.

Si- dije pero esta vez sin reírme tanto. – ¿Te acuerdas la vez que fuimos a Venecia?- comencé preguntándole.

Eh.. si- dijo con cara de que tiene que ver una cosa con otra, yo volví a sonreír ampliamente, sabía que no le haría mucha gracia lo que le iba a decir.

Bueno pues decidieron hacer una pequeña Venecia en el lago junto a la feria, en ellos tendrán unas góndolas y las góndolas pues necesitan gondoleros como sabes. – dije tratando de aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara de mi novio en una mueca que no podía ni traducir parecía de asombro pero era mas que eso.

¿Ósea me estas diciendo que seré un gondolero de la pequeña Venecia? – pegunto cuando pudo articular palabra.

Míralo por el lado bueno amor, te veras bien guapo de sombrero.- dije mientras me abrazaba a él evitando el inminente nuevo ataque de risa que se avecinaba.

Nota Aclaratoria: Una góndola es el barquito que usan en Venecia para trasportarse ya que Venecia es un tierra que este casi todo bajo agua y los gondoleros son las que las conducen.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Espero saber sus opinión es a ver si la continuo. También quiero saber que tarea le podría poner a Bella y algunos otros estudiantes. Ya tengo la de Alice, la de Emmett y la de Jacob jeje eso quizás ya en el próximo capi lo sepan. Bueno espero de verdad haya sido de su agrado, besos y respondo reviews así que si dudas me dicen jeje.


	2. Capitulo 2 Preparandonos para la tortura

Hola!!! Ahh estoy emocionada por los reviews de verdad que me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado mi loca historia. Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo donde se sabe ls otros carvarios digo tareas asignadas a los chicos jejeje bueno no digo mas los dejo para que lean.

Los Cullen ¿En la feria?

Capitulo 2- Preparándonos para la tortura

Bella POV

Vaya ¿No se supone que las ferias son algo divertido? Bueno sé que se supone pero cuando estás tan enojada como lo estoy yo en este momento no lo creo. Mi bello e inmortal novio que camina a mi lado, me tiene tomada de la mano pero siento la tensión de él, ya que me tiene agarrada un poco más fuerte de lo común. Caminábamos en el estacionamiento de la feria, aun no había casi nadie ya que no abrían hasta dentro de dos horas, pero los participantes debíamos estar antes para recibir instrucciones. Porque ni yo me había salvado de participar aunque aun no me habían dicho en que me tocaba participar exactamente. Sentí mientras nos acercábamos que el chico junto a mi me apretaba inconscientemente mas la mano.

Edward…- dije un poco dudosa no quería perturbarlo pero su presión comenzaba a lastimar mi mano- me aprietas amor- dije finalmente, él me soltó inmediatamente.

Perdona amor.- dijo con gesto preocupado- ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó casi a nivel histérico mientras tomaba mi mano y la miraba.

No Edward, no te preocupes.- le dije apenándome no quería que se pusiera así.- Pero ¿Por qué estas tan tenso?- le pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta.

Ya sabes porque Bella, por lo mismo por lo que estás tan enojada.- dijo mirándome profundamente con esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba.

Pero no estoy…-comencé a decir pero cuando enarcó una ceja decidí no mentir– bueno solo un poco.- dije juntando mis dedos como si tomara algo muy pequeño.

Bella sabes que de verdad no quiero hacer esto.- dijo apenado como si estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Amor anímate, ya no estaré más enojada. Además todo sea por el bien de los pequeños niños con cáncer. – dije dándole una sonrisa, sabía que su tensión era gracias a mi porque había reaccionado algo mal cuando me enteré por primera vez de lo que le tocaba hacer a mi novio en la feria.- Y a fin de cuentas solo serán besos en la mejilla.-agregué poniendo mis brazos tras su cuello- Solo yo puedo hacer esto- dije mientras me levanté un poco y junté mis labios a los suyos. Un calmante momentáneo para mi escondido enojo y para su creciente tensión.

Jasper POV

No, esto es imposible. Pensé mirando la ropa que me acababa de entregar Kitty la encargada de organizar la feria y compañera de trabajo de papá.

Vaya sé que te veras perfecto en ella- dijo con emoción que a fin de cuentas sabía que sentía y que me dio ganas de enviarle una ola de pánico hasta verla llorando en el suelo. Pero me contuve, mi crueldad no llegaba a tanto.

Volví a mirar casi al borde de las lágrimas la horrorosa ropa, porque no había adjetivo que la describiera mejor, Alice habría calificado esto como un asesinato a la moda, aunque en ese momento mi pequeña diablita debía estarse riendo de esto.

¿Oiga pero no se supone que los gondoleros usan camisa a rayas? – pregunté cuando al fin pude articular palabra.

Ah si querido, pero es que quise hacer una góndola especial no como las góndolas normales, quise hacer una góndola estilo carnaval.- dijo casi dando de brinquitos, la idea de las olas de pánico se estaba convirtiendo en algo ya no tan macabro.

Si ya veo- dije volviendo a mirar los trapos horrendo entre mi manos que consistía en una camisa de seda con colores muy vivos de manga larga con volantes en las mangas y en el cuello, unos pantalones rojo manzana, unos zapatos puntiagudos blancos y un sobrero negro al cual le colgaban pequeñas bolitas de colores. Me faltaban las maracas para parecerme a Jim Carey en la película de la Máscara. De verdad esto me estaba dando casi depresión, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de salir corriendo de algún lugar como las tenía en ese momento, ni siquiera en mis tiempos de soldado rebelde.

Emmett POV

Caminaba hacia mi destino entre animado y enojado. Animado por que lo que me había tocado hacer en la feria era lo mejor que podía haberme tocado, enojado aun por lo que le tocaba hacer a mi hermosa Rose. Llegué a una carpa de gran tamaño. Kitty me esperaba allí. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver y oler a quien acompañaba a la mujer. El Perro sarnoso y el perrito no tan sarnoso.

Hola Emmett que bueno que llegaste. Mira te presento a Jacob Black y a Seth Clearwater.- dijo con su chillona voz la regordeta mujer.

Si Kitty ya nos conocíamos, que tal Seth.- dije acercándome y extendiendo mi mano hacia el pequeño chico que me la estrecho enseguida. Seth siempre me había caído bien al contrario del el otro pulgoso. – ¿Que tal Black?- dije solo por cortesía, guardando mi mano en el bolsillo y haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza.

Todo bien Cullen- dijo con tono indiferente y de brazos cruzados el apestoso.

Bueno chicos ustedes en la tarde de hoy estarán encargados de la casa de el terror. Se encargaran de hacerla lo mas terrorífica posible para que cada centavo que se invierta por los compradores valga la pena. Dejaré que usen su imaginación.- dijo sin quitar el tono entusiasta, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta alegría era imposible que un humano fuera así, quizás era mitad alienígena o algo, ya nada me extrañaba en la vid… Un momento dijo que trabajaríamos juntos. Mi mente corrió en un segundo, podía trabajar con Seth sin ningún problema, pero con Black?

¿Oiga trabajaremos los tres en esto?- aulló el perro justo antes de que yo abriera la boca para protestar, noté que la idea tampoco era para nada de su agrado.

Si cariño, ¿Por qué sucede algo?- preguntó mirándonos inquisitivamente la mujer.

No, nada- ladró Black de mala manera.

¿Y contigo?- preguntó dirigiéndose a mi ya que había notado que había abierto mi boca para protestar justo antes de lo hiciera el canino apestoso.

No – me limité a responder nada animado.

Bueno pues si todo está bien los dejo para que planeen su casa del terror, tienen dos horas chicos, de necesitar algo solo tienen que decirme.- fue lo último que dijo Kitty antes de dejarnos allí a los tres.

Miré a los dos licántropos un momento, y no pude evitar que una idea recorriera mi mente y que una sonrisa macabra se dibujara en mis labios, a pesar de todo que dejaran encargados a dos hombres lobos y un vampiro de la casa del terror no era tan mala idea después de todo, sumando las cajas llenas de cosas con mucho potencial que ya traíamos cada uno.

Rosalie POV

Caminé haciendo sonar mis altas botas negras en el pavimento de la desierta feria. Edward caminaba a mi lado con una cara de funeral, que hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa algo burlona en los labios. Él me miró extrañado y luego cambio su gesto a molesto. Seguro ya sabía de que me reía, aunque eso no espantó mi sonrisa todo lo contrario hizo que la ensanchara aun mas.

Ah Edward no te enojes hermanito, no es para tanto. Además debes sentirte privilegiado que te escogieran para esto, saliste el chico más guapo de la escuela.- le dije para subir su ánimo pero solo obteniendo un leve gruñido de su parte, a veces a mi hermano era el mas que se le salía el lado vampírico y eso era mucho decir, aunque a veces se parecía más a Jacob con esos extraños sonidos.

Rosalie no me compares con ese perro pulguiento- dijo Edward de muy mala manera volviendo a leer mi mente para variar.

Edward estar contigo hoy va a ser peor que pasar la tarde con el tarado de Mike Newton dando mirada lascivas.- dije mirándolo lo peor que pude, su actitud estaba sacando lo peor de mi.

El simplemente me dio otro de sus "dulces" gruñidos y seguimos caminando. Mi creciente mal humor se incrementó al encontrarme de frente a la odiosa y siempre vomitivamente alegre Kitty. Nunca la había soportado. Kitty era la Pediatra encargada de el área de oncología del hospital donde trabajaba papá, nunca veía esa mujer haciendo otra cosa que no fuera sonriendo y a mi en lo personal su actitud tan servicial y empalagosa me aterraba. Parecía una asesina en serie de esas que se hacen tus amigas y luego te matan haciéndolo parecer un accidente. Sentí como a mi lado a Edward se le dibujaba una sonrisa gracias a mi pensamiento de Kitty, en el fondo sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba.

Hola niños- dijo de la misma manera melosa que siempre lo hacía. Como si nosotros no pudiéramos ser sus bisabuelos con la edad que teníamos.

Hola Kitty- dijo Edward con su amable voz. Yo me limité a saludarla con un asentimiento de cabeza, que a ella pareció no bastarle ya que se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego hacer lo propio con Edward.

Niños no deberían ir por sus abrigos, están helados.- dijo colocando su mano sobre su caliente mejilla ahora enfriada por las nuestras que para nada lo eran.

Estamos bien Kitty, solo dinos que tenemos que hacer- solté un poco mas groseramente de lo que debía recibiendo un codazo de Edward, así que para "mejorar" mi grosera manera de contestar le sonreí, hipócritamente debo decir pero parece que eso la había complacido ya que volvió a sonreír de forma tonta.

Veo que vinieron muy guapos hoy- dijo escrutinandonos con las vista aunque no de forma aprobatoria como decía con su boca. No veía que tenía de malo mi ropa yo traía una blusa roja de cuello tortuga, una minifalda negra que nadie que realmente sintiera el frió la hubiese podido usar en ese momento y una botas de tacón de aguja negras también. Edward vestía una camisa negra de cuello tortuga también era de manga larga, unos pantalones informarles largos negros y sus zapatos del mismo negro, bueno mirándolo bien parecía un sepulturero, había que admitir que un sexy sepulturero pero sepulturero a fin de cuentas. – si se ven muy guapos pero ya les tenía la ropa que usarían hoy ya que la estación de besos es algo especial- dijo la sicópata volviendo a usar ese tonito alegre.

¿A qué te refieres Kitty?- preguntó mi hermano mirando con cara extraña la mujer.

Ella caminó con sus cortas piernas, ya que era muy bajita hasta una escalera y se subió, luego tomó la esquina de un manto que tapaba un letrero que estaba sobre un tipo de estación de madera que asumíamos sería donde estaríamos y tiró de el. Si hubiese tenido un corazón latente y que bombeara sangre en ese momento hubiese sufrido un paro cardiaco y por la cara de Edward sabía que le hubiese pasado lo mismo, me quedé rígida mirando el letrero por un momento, volteé mi rostro a mirar a mi hermano que seguía con su boca entre abierta y sin reacción estaba segura que inconscientemente había dejado de respirar, esto no podía estar pasando. Di unos pasos para estar segura que lo que leía era cierto. Si definitivamente lo era, en letras rojas que parecían chorrear sangre y muy grande se leía. " El beso del vampiro" . Inevitablemente comencé a reír casi histéricamente, sentía los ojos de Kitty y de Edward clavados en mi pero no podía parar reír.

¿Rosalie nena estas bien?- me preguntó en tono preocupado la mujer. Quizás era por lo irreal que sonaba mi risa lo que la había preocupado.

Si Kitty estoy bien- dije haciendo llamado a mi cordura e irguiéndome aunque aun una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, para mí la situación era demasiado hilarante.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el beso de vampiro?- pregunté mirándola, no entendía si era que esa mujer sabía algo de nosotros y era una manera de chantajearnos o simplemente se había vuelto loca finalmente.

No sé es que veo que el tema de los vampiros es algo que apasiona a la juventud de hoy en día, entre la serie "True Blood" y "Angel" andan todos con el cerebro volado con esa idea. Y como los besos me parecen algo así como sensual pues decidí llamar a la estación el beso del vampiro, porque ustedes tienen una belleza así casi vampírica.- mi boca se abrió de la impresión con lo ultimo dicho y casi comienzo a reír nuevamente por no echarme a llorar por haber matado a una "inocente", pero mi hermano salió en nuestro rescate.

Vaya curiosidad Kitty- dijo por primera vez después del shock inicial- pero no te parece así como un poco exagerado, porque en realidad los vampiros son una fabula muy tonta a mi parecer- Edward en definitiva me quería matar de risa, pero me contuve se vería muy sospechoso si lo hacía.

No cariño será genial ya veras, y más aun cuando usen estos ajuares hermosos que les traje.- la loca se viró de espaldas y metió las manos en una caja que había encima del mostrador de nuestro puesto. Luego nos volteó a ver con cara emocionada, pero la mía se volvió aterrada cuando vi lo que tenía en sus manos.- Mira Edward este será el tuyo- dijo entregándole a mi hermano unos pantalones de esos que se usaban en los años cuarenta que llegaban justo a la pantorrilla, unas botas que empezaban donde justo terminaba el pantalón. Una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones y algunos volantes con un fajo ancho de cuero marrón al igual que las botas Me hubiese echado a reír si mi impresión por lo que me estaba entregando a mi no me hubiese congelado. Un vestido de corsé largo, la falda era rojo sangre y el área de el corsé color vino, unas zapatillas negras y un collar gargantilla con una cruz. Ambos estábamos perplejos no sabíamos ni que decir, pero lo que nos dio a continuación fue el jaque mate. – Falta algo ¿Qué es un vampiro sin su capa y sus colmillos?- así es nos estaba entregando una capa a cada uno con un cuello enorme y que casi arrastraba y una par de colmillos plásticos que yo tomé casi con asco jamás me metería eso a la boca.

Oiga no usaré esto- dije agitando los harapos que me acababa de dar en el aire – Adema los vampiros no usan colmi…- comencé a decir furiosa siendo interrumpida nuevamente por un codazo de Edward.

Kitty podemos tranzar en usar la ropa y la capa, pero los colmillos son algo exagerados, además no podremos hacer bien lo que tenemos que hacer con ellos- dijo mi hermanito mas dulcemente de lo que nadie hubiese podido en ese momento, iba a protestar pero el señor dulzura me miró haciéndome callar.

Bueno esta bien tienen razón pero verán que se verán adorables, si quieren traje un potecito de sangre sintética para que la coloquen en la comisura de sus labios.- como podía seguir contenta, no entendía tenía un arte para arruinar totalmente el día de alguien y hacerlo con una sonrisa en su boca que daba miedo.

Ni de chiste- fue lo último que dije recibiendo una sonrisa forzada de Kitty y Otra "dulce" mirada de mi hermanito.

Bella POV

Caminaba pensando el motivo del porque me habrían mandado a la carpa principal a recibir instrucciones de lo que me tocaría hacer. De todo corazón esperaba que fuera algo como tomando taquillas o vendiendo algo en uno de los pequeños kioscos ubicados en la feria. Al entrar la oscuridad del lugar me embargó. No veía nada, así que decidí llamar.

Ehh.. Hola- dije tanteando, en ese mismo momento sentí como un foco desde lo alto me enfocó justo en la cara dejándome casi ciega, llevé mi manos a mis ojos para poder ver.

Hola Bella- me dijo una familiar voz.

Erick podrías quitarme la luz de la cara- dije de muy mala manera.

A h Sí perdona- contestó el chico desde no se donde apagando el foco y encendiendo la luz.

Ahora podía ver mejor, todo estaba ubicado como para un circo genial. Todo colorido y bonito, caminé y me ubiqué en el centro del escenario para mirarlo todo desde otro punto de vista.

¿Genial no?- escuché otra voz masculina y conocida decir.

Si Mike lo es – dije enfocando mi vista en el rubio chico que tenía frente a mi, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver lo que traía puesto. Un smoking decorado con un lazo rosa y un fajo del mismo color, y en su cabeza un gran sobrero. – ¿Mike que interpretas?- pregunté evitando decir que donde había dejado la carroza que conducía.

Soy un mago Bella- dijo con cara de que es lo mas obvio- mira- ahora sacaba una varita negra con la punta blanca.

Ah ya entiendo.- dije evitando reír de nuevo- ¿y yo por que estoy aquí?- pregunté confundida.

Pues por que te toca suplantar a Jessica- dijo esta vez Erick quien se había acercado a nosotros, vestido de payaso debo destacar.

¿Ah Jessica?- pregunté omitiendo lo gracioso que se veía Erick en su ajuar por la confusión.

Si es que Jessica tiene gripe y no puede salir de su casa, y necesitábamos a alguien que fuera mas o menos de su taya de ropa para que pudiera ser mi asistente. Se lo dije a Kitty y me dijo que venías de camino y estabas dispuesta a ayudar así que encantado acepte que fueras mi ayudante en el show.- dijo tan emocionado Mike que parecía que de un momento a otro daría saltitos de júbilo. En cambio yo me había limitado a mirarlo con mi boca abierta.

Si Bella y tendrás que usar esto- remató muy idiotamente Erick porque si hubiese sido inteligente no me hubiese mostrado el ajuar en ese momento.

No sabía que mis pulmones tenían la habilidad de detenerse y luego comenzar a trabajar con tanta agilidad, al mismo tiempo que los colores subían a mis mejillas y mis puños se apretaban en señal de "pégate y te mato".

No seré tu ayudante Mike y mucho menos usaré eso Erick- dije casi en gritos, no me harían hacerlo eso jamás.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Si quieren recibir un beso de Edward dejen review el que quiera recibir un beso de mi cucaracha mascota no deje nada jejeje ok eso fue demasiado lo sé solo no me hagan caso soy incapacitada mental jejeje. Disculpen si tardo en actaulizar pero no tengo ni pio del próximo capi.

Besos y saludos a todos.


	3. Capitulo 3 Los niños, todo por los niños

Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza! La universidad me va a matar, además en lo que hilvano la idea de cómo van a seguir evolucionando los capítulos y las cosas pues también me da un poco de trabajo. Pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y el primer POV es de Carlisle jeje espero les guste!!

Los Cullen ¿En la feria?

**Capitulo 3- Los niños, todo por los niños. **

Carlisle POV

Siempre me sentí orgulloso y más que nada gustoso de poder ser algo productivo para la sociedad. Ser más que un monstruo que se alimenta de los seres humanos como si fueran nada. Desde el día en que fui convertido decidí que si me tocaba vivir con esta tortura de vivir eternamente pues lo haría para bien. Y así lo eh tratado de transmitir a mi familia, la que eh educado lo mejor que eh podido. La juventud de mis hijos en apariencia no les permite participar muy activamente de cosas de ayuda social. Y muchas veces me da la impresión de que tampoco les interesa mucho. Por eso cuando Kitty me habló de la feria me pareció una buena ocasión de que se involucraran y ayudaran como yo día a día lo hago en el hospital. Este día no participaría me limitaría a estar de espectador. Agarré de la mano a Esme que caminaba a mi lado y me otorgó una de sus tiernas sonrisas que tanto Amo.

¿Crees que esto de la feria sea buena idea para los chicos?- Me preguntó en ese tono que siempre usaba cuando estaba preocupada.

Claro que si mi amor, además ellos necesitan también compartir mas socialmente, ellos casi siempre se limitan a compartir solo entre ellos.- le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Eso espero, es que la cara que puso Edward y Emmett… no se todo esto me preocupa- dijo mi bella esposa sin dejar su siempre latente preocupación de madre.

Aunque tenía que entenderla tenía bases, hasta abajo de la casa se escuchaban los gruñidos de molestia que echaba Edward cuando se enteró de lo que le tocaba hacer, yo no había planeado eso de el puesto de besos pero a fin de cuentas pues era su tarea, no lo creía tan malo. Si yo día a día podía vivir expuesto al la sangre humana sabía que mi hijo podría muy bien dar unos cuantos besos en la mejillas y ayudar a los niños con Cáncer. Al menos Rosalie no se lo había tomado tan mal, peor se lo había tomado Emmett pero bueno Emmett era un caso aparte.

Esme y yo hicimos la fila como todos los demás para comprar nuestras taquillas de entrada a la feria. Cuando tocó nuestro turno una jovencita de cara risueña nos atendió sabía quién era pues era amiga de Bella según tenía entendido y Edward sentía simpatía por ella por que sus pensamientos eran puros. También una vez había atendido uno de sus hermanos en el hospital pues se había caído y se había rajado la rodilla, me pareció curioso lo preocupada que la había visto.

Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen - dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Buenas tardes señorita Weber – le contesté.- dos taquillas por favor.- le pedí con cortesía.

Aquí tiene Doctor- me dijo acercándome dos taquillitas pequeñas color naranja- que disfruten- agregó y nos sonrió a ambos.

Que chica tan amable- me dijo Esme mientras caminábamos al puesto donde nos cortarían las taquillas.

Si lo es- dije estando muy de acuerdo con mi esposa.

Otro chico que reconocí como el chico que casi mata a Bella con sus camioneta un tiempo atrás y que si no llega a ser por mi hijo lo logra, cortaba las taquillas.

Doctor Cullen, Señora Cullen bienvenidos, espero disfruten su día- dijo con tono entusiasta el chico.

Gracias Tayler- dije y entramos Esme y Yo agarrados de manos.

Todo estaba muy colorido. Carpas por todos lados y pequeños puestos con juegos y diferente atracciones.

¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- le pregunté a Esme, pero en ese momento vi que ella miraba muy atentamente a una carpa.- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?- le pregunté dudoso.

No se pero creo que debemos dirigirnos a esa carpa- dijo señalando una pequeña carpita en la que se podía leer "Vidente- ¿Quieres saber tu futuro?". La miré con cara de ¿para qué? Pero en ese momento a mi mente vino una sola palabra, una sola imagen la de mi hija Alice.- Es que acabo de ver una chica que salió llorando de ahí, me preocupa que nuestra pequeña traviesa le pueda estar diciendo a todos- me aclaró Esme.

Está bien vamos- le dije y nos dirigimos a la carpa. Entramos y un olor a incienso demasiado para nuestro desarrollado sentido del olfato nos invadió. Frente a una mesita sentada en un cojín y con una bola de cristal sobre una mesa estaba nuestra pequeña duende. Nos miró ambos dándonos una amplia sonrisa. Estaba vestida con una faldita gitana, unas sandalias igual y una camisilla de mangos finos, se veía muy bonita.

¿Hija que le dijiste a esa chica que salió así llorando?- le preguntó Esme y Alice dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su diminuta boca.

Pues le dije la verdad Mamá, le dije que en tres días su novio la dejaría por que anda con una de las porristas de la escuela- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Pero Hija, no puedes ser tan cruda, tienes que tener un poco mas de tacto.- le dije yo, sabía lo directa que podía llegar a ser Alice a veces.

Bueno pero es que no podía decirle otra cosa Papá, si vienen es para saber ¿o no?- me preguntó enarcando una de sus poco pobladas cejas.

Bueno si hija, pero pues trata de ser menos dura, si ves algo así mejor dile que el novio que tiene no le conviene que se merece algo mejor, haz que se sientan bien.- le aconsejó Esme, Alice pareció pensárselo un momento.

Tienes Razón mamá, es que a veces simplemente digo lo que veo, pero prometo o decirlo tan crudamente.- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

Bueno hija nosotros seguiremos mirando.- le dije y me disponía a salir cuando la vocecita de la duende me volvió a interrumpir.

Espera Papá deben pagar mi consulta- dijo mientras nos acercaba una pequeña urna de cristal que tenía.

Pero no nos dijiste nada- le reclamó Esme con una gran sonrisa.

Esto es por todos los días que lo hago, además pues tengo que ganar la apuesta- dijo ella acercando hasta casi mi pecho la urna.- mejor ni preguntes ya pronto te enteraras. – dijo viendo mi cara, yo solo la volví a mirar y deposité un billete de veinte dólares.

Vaya muy generosa contribución Señor Cullen y Señora Cullen- nos dijo poniéndose de pies y depositando un beso en cada una de nuestras mejillas, mi hija era adorable cuando quería serlo. – Ahora disfruten su estancia en la feria y por su salud mental ni se acerquen a la casa del terror.- dijo con su más adorable cara de ángel, que más que tranquilizarme me asustó. ¿Qué podía haber en la casa del terror que no debíamos ver?

Edward POV

No esto ya era el colmo, ósea no iba a salir vestido así a ningún lado. Me miré en el espejo del el pequeño baño, parecía una versión mal hecha de Dracula. En momentos como estos no agradecía para nada que nos reflejáramos en los espejos prefereriría que como es el mitos los vampiros no nos reflejáramos así no tener que ver lo extremadamente ridículo que me veía. Suspire hondo aun sabiendo que eso no era necesario en cierta manera me sentaba bien. De pronto escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño y por su pensamiento supe que el pobre chico que se encontraba en el exterior estaba muy apurado para usar el excusado, yo estaba de acuerdo con él haber mezclado chile y jugo de china no había sido buena elección para su estomago el cual yo escuchaba burbujear. Dentro de mi desdicha la situación me pareció hilarante, así que sin poderlo evitar salí con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios, el chico en el exterior se desboco al baño cerrando la puerta con cerrojo al segundo, pobre chico. Aunque un segundo luego pensé pobre de mi, todo el mundo miraba mi ajuar. Pero un momento, no me miraban de la manera en que yo pensaba que lo harían, de verdad que a veces no entendía los humanos, para mi parecer me veía muy, muy, muy ridículo para ellos me veía ¿genial? Que les sucede, me dieron ganas de gritarle, pero me contuve seguramente me vería muy raro si de la nada salía gritándole a personas que no habían dicho nada con su boca. En ese momento pasó una chica que por sus pensamientos no muy sanos no pude hacer mas que alejarme casi al instante antes de que hiciera lo que por su mente pasaba, yo atado a una cama sabrá dios donde no era buena opción en ese momento. Caminé hasta el baño de chicas y toque la puerta. Nadie respondía pero el incesante pensamiento cargado de groserías me hizo saber que quien buscaba estaba adentro.

Rosalie Hale se que estas ahí, vamos se nos hace tarde para ir al puesto, mira que ya todo el mundo abrió los suyos- le dije esperando lo que venía.

AHHH NO VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ EDWARD- Gritó en un tono muy agudo. Odiaba que se pusiera en plan de niña malcriada.

Rosalie Yo también odio como me veo, pero no hay mas remedio, estabas de acuerdo con esto ¿no? Pues ahora enfréntalo.- le dije en un tono debo admitir no muy dulce.

Escuché como de golpe se abrió la puerta y de el interior del baño salió una vampiresa del principios de siglo. Había que admitir que Rosalie le quedaba mejor el atuendo que a mí. Le sonreí en sentido aprobatorio.

Vaya hermana no te veía así vestida desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabes ese vestido me acuerda a la fiesta que fuimos de Lord Milacord.- le dije teniendo un momento de remembranza.

Si pero esa fiesta fue en el 1937, Edward ósea estamos en el 2009 que le pasa a la Kitty esa, quisiera cenarme esa mujer como nunca eh querido hacerlo con un humano.- dijo de mala tajante y se encaminó a nuestro puesto llevándose muchas miradas y pensamientos que me hicieron mirar a uno que otro mal a su paso.

Bella POV

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. No entendía como había accedido a hacer semejante cosa. Miré por quinta vez la ropa que estaba a punto de ponerme. Tan solo imaginarme metida en ella me daba vértigo. Di un pequeño salto al escuchar mi nombre desde el exterior. La voz la reconocí enseguida.

Pasa Angela- dije y la aludida entró.

¿Bella estas bien?- me preguntó en su siempre tono preocupado "no no lo estoy, me van hacer ponerme la ropa mas ridícula de mi vida y me van hacer usarla frente una multitud en donde haré las idioteces mas grandes del mundo" fue lo que pensé contestar.

Bueno mas o menos – fue lo que me limité a contestar, no quería cargar a Angela con mis problemas. – ¿Oye no estabas en las taquillas?- le pregunté tratando de distraerme yo misma de mi horrible realidad.

Bueno si, pero Kitty dijo que necesitabas ayuda para vestirte y pues pensó que sería la indicada para ayudarte. – dijo en tono algo tímido mi amiga.

En eso tiene razón además necesito apoyo moral con esto.- le dije muy sinceramente.

Angela miró la ropa, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se tornaran casi en espanto "genial".

¿Cómo te convencieron de esto?- me preguntó.

Ahh en este momento lo mismo me pregunto yo.- le dije – pero en realidad me convencieron de una manera que nadie se puede negar.- por la cara que puso Angie sabía debía explicarle mejor. – Bueno te cuento…

//////Flashback//////

Estaba dispuesta a largarme en el segundo que Erick y Mike me habían dicho de mi "labor" Cuando escuché el segundo que me llamó.

Bella espera, antes de que te vayas quiero que conozcas a alguien- me dijo en tono casi angelical que me daban ganas de pegarle.

¿A quien Mike?- le pregunté en tono cansino no me sentía en condiciones de tratar con ellos, no ese día.

Ven y veras- me dijo y comenzó a caminar al exterior de la gran carpa. Yo lo seguí tampoco estaba de humor para discutir. Al salir me encontré una señora sentada en un banquito y a su lado una pequeña niña en una silla de ruedas, la pequeña tenía unos ojos azules intensos, llevaba un sombrerito de lana color rosa pero pude notar que no tenía ni un solo cabello, ya que su cara estaba despoblada de cejas, llevaba puesta una mascarilla blanca de hospital. Se veía muy frágil, aunque a pesar de todo su cara denotaba un tono de entusiasmo y de vivaz chispa.

Angelic te quiero presentar a una amiga- dijo Mike dirigiéndose a la pequeña quien enfocó sus azules ojos en mi. –Ella es mi amiga Bella- le dijo el rubio señalándome.

Hola Bella- me saludó la niña en un tierno tono de voz y levantando su manita para acercarla a mi.

Hola Angelic- le respondí en casi un hilo de voz, la hermosa niña había logrado casi helarme.

Hola bella, soy Patty la madre de Angelic- habló la mujer junto a la pequeña.

Hola Patty- saludé a la mujer que a pesar de parecer joven las arrugas en su rostro denotaban cansancio y dolor.

¿Qué edad tienes Angelic?- pregunté mientras me arrodillaba para ponerme al nivel de la pequeña.

Tengo 6, pero estoy enferma, tengo Leucemia- dijo en tono casi normal la niña y vi como la madre aspiró hondo en ese momento, partiendo mi alma en cuanto lo escuché. No supe como reaccionar, pero Mike habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Angelic dile a Bella que fue lo que viniste a ver en la feria más que nada.

Pues los Payasos y el mago, siempre veo eso en la televisión del hospital pero nunca lo había tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para salir a verlo y por los tratamientos no podía ir a verlos a ningún lado- dijo con un tono de ilusión que me llenó hasta a mí.

Ya verás que disfrutaras de eso y más aquí hoy princesa bonita.- le dije mientras inevitablemente mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Gracias Bella- me dijo eh inesperadamente se abrazó a mi cuello, yo correspondí el abrazo. Se sentía muy frágil al tacto.

Bueno Nena, nos tenemos que ir ya que nos tenemos que alistar ¿No Bella?- me preguntó Mike en tono esperanzador.

Si nena, ya luego nos vemos- le dije y comencé a caminar al interior de la carpa.- Si que peleas sucio Newton- fue lo último que le dije a Mike antes de adentrarme a la cortina que sería mi vestidor.

//////////Fin del FlashBack///////

Y eso fue lo que pasó Angela, ósea lo haré por esa niña- le dije a mi amiga que estaba con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Ahh pobre pequeña. Bueno Bella si es así es hora de alistarte no queremos defraudar a Angelic con un mal espectáculo- me dijo con mas ánimos, incluso yo al haber rememorado la cara de Angelic me sentí mas animada a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Pues aquí ya va evolucionando la feria, si ven que no describí con lujo de detalles como se veían ninguno es porque tengo planes para eso. Espero que les guste y si les gusta pues me dejan y review si no les gusta pues también. Les iba a preguntar si había algún punto de vista en especifico que quisieran ver, si es así háganmelo saber por favor. Besos y abrazos para todos.


	4. Capitulo 4 Las Tretas de Mike Newton

Hola!! AHHHH TARDÉ UNA ETERNIDAD LO SÉ NO ME MATEN!!!(Adelis se arrodilla y pide piedad) es que entre la universidad y el trabajo casi no me alcanza el tiempo de poder escribir pero trataré de actualizar mas a menudo!! La historia hoy comienza del punto de vista de Esme, siempre me ha parecido un personaje tierno por eso me dije quiero escribir una mirada de su punto de vista!! Bueno ya no doy mas lata los dejo para que lean!!

Los Cullen ¿En la feria?

**Capitulo 4- Las tretas de Mike Newton**

Esme POV

Caminaba de la mano de mi esposo muy contenta observando todo. Me encantaba ver los niños correr y jugar en los alrededores, en parte me hacían acordarme del tipo de maternidad que no pude tener. Porque no puedo decir que no soy madre, solo que una madre diferente con hijos diferentes, hijos a los cuales no tuve que amamantar ni velar por que no cayeran ni se cortaran mientras corrían. Son hijos dentro de lo que se puede llamar adultos a los cuales aun tengo que vigilar que no rompan un árbol mientras juegan "delicadamente" entre ellos o que no vayan a caer en la tentación de comer un humano. Pero a fin de cuenta son mis hijos a los cuales amo, por los cuales agradezco día a día a mi Carlisle por habérmelos dado y por los cuales daría mi inmortal vida a cambio de la de ellos.

¿Qué piensas amor?- me preguntó la voz de mi ángel mientras se paraba frente a mi y me abrazaba. Siempre se preocupaba cuando me ponía pensativa.

Solo pienso en lo adorable de esos niños, en lo contentos y alegres que se ven. Y también pienso en lo especial y hermosa de mi familia- le dije muy sinceramente. Recibiendo una sonrisa y luego un beso de mi Carlisle.

No tenía duda que lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida era él y mis bellos hijos. Todos con sus virtudes y defectos. Incluso si me preguntaran que si cambiaría algo en mi vida creo que diría que no, volvería a hacerlo todo como lo hice. Sé que mi vida humana no había sido la mejor y que haber perdido al niño que en algún momento llevé en mis entrañas había sido algo fatídico pero mirándolo desde un punto de vista mas positivo había perdido uno y gané cinco. La vida no se había comportado tan injusta a fin de cuentas con migo. Mi bebé había pasado a un mejor mundo porque a pesar de ser una vampira inmortal creo en la supervivencia del alma mas allá del cuerpo y en que aun nosotros podemos alcanzar un asenso espiritual cuando dejamos de ser físicos. Y yo tras su perdida y mi propia perdida había encontrado el camino a la felicidad que había estado buscando siempre. En ese momento la mano de Carlisle rozando mi mejilla me sacó de mis vagos pensamientos.

Amor está por empezar el espectáculo del circo. ¿Qué tal si vamos?- me preguntó en su siempre perfecta voz.

Si querido vamos- dije emocionada, siempre me habían gustado los circos.

Entramos por una carpa de gran tamaño donde personas según íbamos entrando nos decían donde sentarnos. Carlisle y Yo no tuvimos problemas en sentarnos en lo mas alto de lugar a fin de cuentas donde sea que no sentáramos veríamos igual de bien, el tener una súper vista era una de las ventajas de ser Vampiros. Comenzó a sonar una estridente música, bueno estridente para mí y mi esposo, creo que a nadie más le parecía estridente, ya que todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear. Era la primera llamada ah que todos tomaran asiento, que en cinco minutos comenzaría el show. En ese momento pasó una chica vestida de Bufón vendiendo algodones de dulce, pop corn en bolsita, espadas de luz que encendían y unas flores plásticas que también lo hacían. La chica se nos acercó.

¿Sr y Sra. Cullen desean cooperar con los niñitos con cáncer?- preguntó en tono tímido mientras nos acercaba la caja que tenía atada al cuello con todas las cosas. Miré a Carlisle quien asentía con la cabeza.

Si dame unas palomitas de maíz, un algodón de dulce, 4 rosas de las que encienden y 3 espadas de luz- dijo mi esposo y yo lo miré confundida, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa. Enfoqué mi vista en la chica que parecía estar igual de confundida que yo pero gustosa le hizo entrega de todo lo que Carlisle había pedido.

Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen me hizo la mayor compra del día- dijo la chica tomando los billetes que mi esposo le acercaba y luego retirándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción para seguir vendiendo.

¿Querido que piensas hacer con todo eso?- pregunté en un susurro con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

Pues el algodón, las palomitas y una de las rosas se las daré obviamente a bella, entonces las espadas una para Emmett que se que la amará y otra para que Jasper y Edward tengan con que defenderse de Emmett cuando vaya a fastidiarlos. Entonces las demás rosas una para Rosalie, una para Alice y otra para mi bello amor, ósea para ti.- esto último lo dijo mientras me entregaba la rosa.

Ahh que lindo mi amor- le respondí enternecida por el acto dándole un beso en los labios. – Solo espero los chicos no hagan desastre con eso- dije señalando las espadas que reposaban en el suelo con en una bolsa de papel color marrón. Recibiendo una carcajada de su parte.

En ese momento dieron la última llamada y se apagaron las luces, al momento cientos de espadas y rosas se vieron encendidas en la audiencia mientras todos gritaban emocionados y pedían a coro el acto que esperaban del circo.

Bella POV

Sudaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida haciendo esto que la ridícula ropa que traía puesta se me pegara mas al cuerpo si esto era posible aunque con tanto brillo jamás se notaría. Caminaba de un lado para otro mientras los pequeños tacones que llevaba, que para mi suerte eran bajitos sonaban al son de mi paso. Escuchaba a las personas gritar desde el exterior histéricamente, esto no ayudaba a mi creciente mal estado de nervios.

Bella nena ven solo falta colocarte esto- me dijo Angela mientras tenía en sus manos lo que llevaría en la cabeza, respiré hondo era horrible, quizás en otra persona que no fuera yo me habría parecido bonito pero en mi era horroroso.

Angy de verdad no creo que pueda hacer esto- le dije en un hilo de voz que salió mas bajo de lo que planee.

Si puedes Bell, ya diste tu palabra debes hacerlo- me dijo mi amiga tratando de subir mi animo- además recuerda a Angelic ella espera ver un muy buen espectáculo- me dijo Angela volviendo a apelar a mis débiles sentimientos.

Tienes razón Angela, pero no puedo evitar que mis nervios, me estén matando en este momento, siento que sufriré un ataque al corazón.- le dije mientras una gotita de sudor frio bajaba por mi frente- o quizás que me caiga, sabes la mala coordinación que tengo, nadie me dejaría olvidar jamás que me caí en el acto del circo- añadí exteriorizando uno de mis mas grandes temores.

Bella todo saldrá muy bien, no te preocupes, mejor ven a colocarte esto.- dijo Angie poniendo sobre mi cabeza aquello. Mi tortura estaba por comenzar.

Angela POV

Tenía a mi pobre amiga Bella pegada al corazón, sabía como era ella de nerviosa e insegura y el que le haya tocado a ella precisamente el puesto de ayudante en el circo no era lo mejor, aunque sabía que de eso mucho había tenido que ver Mike Newton. Aun faltaba dos actos antes de el del mago así que decidí que era mejor si le buscaba algo de tomar para que se calmara, no quise llevarle soda ni nada de lo que vendían en la carpa del circo por que sabía que eso la pondría mas ansiosa. Así que me decidí por traerle un té helado que estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba pero por mi amiga lo haría. Ben estaba con mis hermanos en el publico disfrutando el espectáculo asi que no lo molestaría para que me acompañara, una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de él era lo bien que se llevaba con mi familia, en realidad adoraba ese chico. Caminé por el lugar mirándolo todo, aun era temprano quizá las 5 pm sabía por experiencia previa que la feria comenzaba a llenarse a eso de las 7 pm por que era cuando abrían la casa del terror y otras atracciones. Aunque ya a esa hora habían unas cuantas muy buenas abiertas ya. Miré a un lado y vi una gran fila de chicas y otra de chicos, bueno en realidad había desde mujeres bastante maduras hasta nenas que apenas llegaban a los 11 años e igual en la de muchachos. Debo admitir que siendo una persona poco curiosa la cantidad de personas en la fila me impresionó y me dieron ganas de saber cual era el motivo de tanto revuelo. Así que seguí caminando y de pronto y para mi sorpresa encontré el motivo del revuelo. Era el puesto de los besos, pero no era cualquiera el puesto y mucho menos los que estaban vendiendo besos, eran nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen. Sin poderlo evitar me les quedé mirando anonadada se veían muy bien ambos, ellos normalmente eran personas impresionantemente bellas al igual que todos los Cullen, tanto que a veces nos hacían sentir inferiores a los demás pero hoy se veían más de lo normal, llevaban un ajuar hermoso. Rosalie llevaba su rubio cabello totalmente alaciado y perfecto, vestía un vestido de corsé rojo muy ajustado en la parte del pecho y en la parte de la falda caía totalmente abierto, llevaba atado a su cuello un camafeo espectacular y una capa negra de cuello alto y sus ojos pintados al igual que su boca de rojo carmesí, al parecer el labial era de estos que no salen con facilidad ya que las mejillas de nadie estaban marcadas por los labios de la rubia. Enfoqué mi vista en Edward, wow que se veía impresionante, su vestimenta emulaba a la perfección la de un caballero de los tiempos antiguos, bota encima de los pantalones medio abombachados, camisa blanca de botones con un tipo de volante, un cinturón de hebilla bastante ancha, y una capa vampírica al igual a la de Rosalie. Se veían impresionantemente bien ambos, al momento volvió a mi pensamiento mi cometido principal Bella, la pobre debía estar al borde del colapso en la carpa y yo aquí viendo lo guapo que se veía su novio. Con ese solo pensamiento me sonrojé así que decidí seguir caminando, pero antes de hacerlo escuché alguien decir en voz alta mi nombre. Al voltear a ver me encontré con los ojos de Edward Cullen, y vi que me hacía una seña con su dedo para que me acercara. Caminé con algo de recelo por que en realidad no sabía si era a mi a quien realmente llamaba. Me fui por un lado del puesto para que la larga fila de mujeres no me fueran a linchar pensando que me quería saltar la fila.

Hola Edward- dije casi tontamente, miré mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de una chica que casi grita de emoción y tomaba el dólar que ella le daba y lo depositaba en un tipo de caja.

Disculpe un momento- le dijo a la mujer que le tocaba el turno que hizo un puchero evidente- Hola Angela, una pregunta ¿Está todo bien con bella es que hace un rato que no la veo?- No sabía que responderle, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, como decirle que su novia estaba vestida como nunca nadie la había visto y en contra de su voluntad.

Si ella está bien, le tocó ser la ayudante del mago – que es Mike Newton bien sabidos por todo que muere por bella pensé- porque Jessica quien era a quien le tocaba ese puesto se enfermó- terminé tratando de suavizar todo aunque por la expresión que tenía el chico en su rostro no parecía nada contento, parecía como si realmente le hubiese dicho todo hasta lo que pensé.

Sabes que es lo mas curioso de todo Angie, mira en la fila- me dijo en tono algo molesto y yo obedientemente lo hice y para mi sorpresa allí me encontré a Jessica esperando para recibir su beso como todas la cientos mas que allí estaban.

Iré a hablar con ella Edward, esto me huele a gato encerrado, así que tranquilo- le dije al chico quien me sonrió dulcemente, luego para completar mi tarde de sorpresa deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

Esto es cortesía de la casa- me dijo y yo me sonrojé hasta puntos inimaginables.

Caminé muy rápido hasta llegar al puesto de la fila a donde estaba Jessica esperando.

Hola Angela- me dijo dándome un plástico beso en la mejilla como solo ella sabe darlos.

¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté ya que según Mike estaba casi en etapa terminal en su casa.

Si, perfectamente ¿Por qué?- me pregunto como si nada.

Por que según Mike Newton te estabas muriendo en tu casa de no se que cosa y por eso no podías venir a hacer tu parte en el circo.- le dije y ella se mostró realmente sorprendida.

Arrggg, no me digas eso, hace un rato me presenté en la carpa y antes de que pudiera entrar Mike me dijo que Kitty le había dado mi parte a Bella y que ella había aceptado gustosa, que no me preocupara que tenía la tarde de hoy libre- me dijo furiosa Jessica poniéndose colorada.

Ah pues mejor vamos a la carpa del circo, por que así evitas que la pobre Bella muera de una trombosis- le dije a Jessica y ambas caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta llegar allí.

Jessica POV

No, por nada del mundo permitiría que Isabella Swan me quitara mi estrellato, ni me quitara mas de lo que era mío. Me había quitado al hombre de mis sueños con el que estaba segura que de ella no haber aparecido en el panorama abríamos terminado en algo, ósea Edward Cullen. Y ahora me quería quitar mi momento de fama eso ni pensarlo. Caminé casi al trote tanto así que Angela me tuvo que seguir el paso, según mis cálculos el espectáculo del mago estaba por comenzar así que debía apurarme. Tenía ganas de pegarle al imbécil de mi ex novio Mike Newton que siempre había andado tras Bella y por eso me quería boicotear pero no se lo permitiría jamás. Entré como flecha al camerino de las chicas y allí la vi sentada, vestida con mi ropa y haciéndose la mosca muerta como siempre. Al verme su cara fue de ¿alivio?.

¿Jessica, no que estabas enferma? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto entre impactada y aliviada.

Si Bells estoy de maravilla cariño, eso lo dijo el troglodita de Mike, pero no es verdad- no tienes por que quedarte con mi vestuario puesto que te queda horrible eso obvio lo dije solo para mi. Aunque había que admitir que era un lindo vestuario consistía en un leotardo color purpura con una medias de malla negra unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras de esas que usan las bailarina de tap y en la cabeza una inmensa cantidad de plumas espectaculares, amaba el ajuar y en realidad no le quedaba tan mal a bella aunque a mi se me vería mil veces mejor.

¿Entonces tomaras tu acto?- me preguntó desencajándose las plumas del cabellos.

Si nena claro, ya verá este Newton cuando lo agarre, además creo que Kitty te tiene otra tarea- le dije mientras tomaba de sus manos mis accesorios antes que con su torpeza los dejara caer y los rompiera.

Bueno deja me quito esto volando, para que te lo pongas ya el próximo acto es el tuyo.- dijo perdiéndose detrás del biombo de cambiarse, mientras Angie me ayudaba a peinarme rápidamente, mi momento de fama y gloria sería en menos de cinco minutos y contando.

Edward POV

Ahora si esto se había vuelto torturante. Ya tenía los labios calientes de tantas mejillas que había besado ese día. Y para completar tenía que soportar no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando con Bella. Había escuchado muy claramente en los pensamientos de Angela Weber que a mi amada Bella la pondrían a actuar con el imbécil enfermos sexual de Mike Newton. Por que de buena fuente sabía la calaña de aquel tipo.

En eso algo me sacó de mi pensamiento. Escuché como Rosalie le comenzó a decir de insultos aun un chico cuatro ojos que la miraba con cara tan tonta que tengo que admitir me causó algo de risa.

Eres un imbécil, esto bien claro dice que los besos son en las mejillas- dijo ella mientras se pasaba la mano con afán por la boca.

Ah es que pensé que era en los labios- dijo en tono inocentemente estúpido el chico.

Eres tarado en definitiva, no te parto la vida ahora mismo porque sé que de una cachetada te mato debilucho- le dijo mi hermana colérica con toda la razón del mundo.

¿Por favor una Barbie como tú? Te romperías una uña- ahora si temí por la salud del tipo. Era hora de intervenir.

Oye ya te pasaste. No es de caballeros hacer lo que haces. Así que te voy a pedir por favor que te vayas- le dije temiendo mas por él que nada. Rosalie parecía un toro al cual le habían colocado algo rojo por delante.

¿QUE ME DIJO ESTE IMBECIL?- Preguntó en un tono mi rubia hermana que hasta a mi me hiso retroceder.

Nada Rose mejor ignóralo- le dije.

¿Me llamó Barbie? ¿EDWARD ME LLAMÓ BARBIE??- En ese momento ví la capacidad morbosa que podían alcanzar sus pensamientos.

BUENO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL KIOSCO QUEDA CERRADO POR RECESO- Anuncié en voz alta y cientos de quejas se hicieron audibles, pero en ese estado mi hermana era capaz de matar y también era buena excusa para zafarme un rato de todo eso.

El pasillo se comenzó a despejar y en eso un poco en la lejanía ví nuevamente al chico causante del problema de segundos atrás y escuché como blofeaba de haberse besado apasionadamente al la rubia del kiosco de besos, al voltear me di cuenta que obviamente no había sido el único que había escuchado eso porque en segundos y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Rosalie ya no estaba a mi lado. Se le había acercado rápidamente. En instantes estuve a su lado, pero no pude detenerla antes que le diera una cachetada con algo más fuerza de lo que una chica normal se la daría a un hombre. De la sorpresa y el golpe el chico cayó al suelo.

Esto es para que veas que una Barbie te puede dejar en el suelo si se lo propone- en ese momento puso su bota de tacón el cuello del chico- así que aprende a tratar a una mujer marrano de quinta- le dijo y se dispuso a alejarse no sin antes darle una leve patada en el estomago. Luego se arregló el cabello y comenzó a caminar con su clásico porte. La miré anonadado por un momento.

Te lo buscaste- fue lo único que atiné a decirle al chico quien ese momento se ponía de pies mientras todos sus amigos se reían por como una mujer lo había dejado.

Caminé lo más rápido que podía a paso humano hasta alcanzarla. Sus pensamientos me estaban logrando alterar al nivel de que sentía hasta la necesidad de cazar en ese momento y eso no era bueno.

Rosalie, ya le pegaste, así que ya tranquilízate, tan solo tu pensamiento me esta alterando- le dije ya irritado.

Pues no te metas en mi cabeza y no te alteras nada Edward. – me dijo de muy mala manera.

En eso tenía razón pero mi instinto a veces de sobreprotección por mi familia no me permitía salirme tan fácil de sus cabezas cuando estaban así de enojados, y más conociendo sus temperamentos no muy felices y sanos.

Bueno ya, perdón, pero tranquila no quiero que andes enojada por un tonto que no se lo merece, mira que te ves así bien guapa hoy como para que andes con la cara larga, vas a asustar a los niños más de lo que asustaste a ese imbécil y eso es mucho decir- le dije consiguiendo que soltara una risita. Cuando no los proponíamos Rosalie y Yo podíamos llegar a llevarnos bien.

Tienes razón Edward, mejor volvamos al trabajo.- Me dijo y se dispuso a caminar de regreso pero la detuve.

Mira ya tenemos mucho mas de la cuota, por que mejor no nos tomamos un rato de descanso- le dije y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminamos un rato aun llevándonos la mirada y pensamiento de muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. Me tuve que contener de no colocar una sabana sobre Rosalie para taparla, aun después de tantos años escuchando los pensamientos de las personas me impresionaban los pensamientos degenerados que podían llegar a tener algunos hombres. En ese momento otro pensamiento invadió mi cabeza "Bella" que había pasado con ella y el degenerado imbécil de Mike Newton que no podía hacer otra cosa que andar tras mi bella novia como un perro faldero. Abría llegado Angela y Jessica a tiempo? Eso lo sabría en solo un momento.

Buenos hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado al menos algo. Estoy tratando de traer asi diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes por eso si quieren ver alguno en especifico no duden en decirme. Odie hacerlo del punto de vista de Jessica esa nena siempre me cayó de la patada jeje pero bueno. Espero poder actualizar mas pronto esta vez!! No quiero que me vayan a lanzar de huevos!! Asi que por el amor de Edward o de Jacob quien prefieran dejen un review no les tomará mas de 1 minuto asi hacen a esta loca escritora feliz!! Besitos!!!


End file.
